


Courtney Can't Be Replaced

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Courtney started to smile after she healed from injuries due to a villain recently.





	Courtney Can't Be Replaced

I never created DC AU characters.

Courtney started to smile after she healed from injuries due to a villain recently. She smiled with Pat Dugan and remembered him refusing to replace a stepdaughter.

THE END


End file.
